Dear, God
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: "Dear, God… Aku ingin mati sebelum ulang tahunku berikutnya," tulis Lizzie pada selembar kertas permohonan. Ketika seorang dewa kematian membacanya, akankah permohonannya terkabul? Ronald x Lizzie. CRACK PAIR based California Guys *PLAKK* ENJOY! CHAP 2, UPDATE!
1. Prolog

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/OOC/Angst/Supernatural**

**Ronald x Lizzie**

"**Dear, God… Aku ingin mati sebelum ulang tahunku berikutnya," tulis Lizzie pada selembar kertas permohonan. Ketika seorang dewa kematian membacanya, akankah permohonannya terkabul?**

**Didedikasikan buat semua yang pernah minta dibuatkan fic Ronald x Lizzie ke sy.**

**Nice to meet you again, Guys!**

**ENJOY, PLEASE!**

* * *

**PROLOG**

**XXX**

**LIZZIE'S PoV**

Kadang aku berpikir, jika suatu hari aku menghilang, adakah orang yang kehilangan diriku?

Dan setiap kali memikirkannya, rasanya… sesak.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa tak pernah benar-benar berperan penting untuk orang lain. Kalaupun iya, kadang aku hanya merasa seperti tisu. Setelah digunakan,setelah menumpahkan semua beban yang menyumbat mereka, orang-orang hanya akan membuangnya.

Membuangku.

Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintu untuk keluar dari kamar. Berusaha menyingkirkan segala pemikiran aneh yang akhir-akhir ini sering berkelebat dalam kepalaku.

Tapi ketika berpapasan dengan Mum yang sepertinya hendak turun ke bawah sepertiku, mau tak mau pikiran itu kembali lagi.

Aku tak tahu seberapa pentingnya aku untuknya. Dia hanya selalu membiarkanku melakukan apa pun yang kumau, memarahiku jika dia kesal pada –siapa saja-, membiarkanku pulang larut tanpa bertanya kemana atau pulang jam berapa, dan… diam.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanyanya sambil menelisik penampilanku dari atas ke bawah.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Oh," jawabnya tak kalah singkat sambil mulai menapak tangga satu persatu menuju lantai bawah.

Dulu aku tak terlalu menghiraukannya. Sekarang… dadaku bertambah sesak.

Ketika sosok wanita yang selalu tampil dengan rambut pirang digelung itu menghilang di balik pintu dapur, aku pun mulai melakukan hal yang sama. Meniti tangga satu persatu menuju ke bawah. Begitu setengah jalan…

"Haha… iya, deh! Aku akan merayu Mum supaya bisa kemping bersama kalian," kulihat Alois, adikku yang kini mulai duduk di bangku SMU, tengah asyik menelepon di ruang keluarga.

Ha… dia memang sudah besar.

Dan gagasan itu kembali membuatku memikirkan apa yang akhir-akhir ini kupikirkan.

Aku ingat, saat Alois masih kecil, ada kalanya aku merasa bahwa aku adalah dunianya. Dia selalu mencariku untuk tidur bersama di kala hujan berpetir, memintaku membacakan dongeng, menyanyikan nina bobo, memeluknya hingga dia jatuh tertidur…

Bahkan saat SMP, dia masih menganggapku orang yang tepat untuk membantunya mengerjakan PR, mendengarkan curahan hatinya tentang guru A, B, dan beberapa cinta monyetnya.

Dia selalu membuatku merasa berharga dan berguna.

Tapi sekarang…

Aku tahu hanya masalah waktu hingga kesibukan kami masing-masing memberikan jarak. Awalnya tak terlalu kuacuhkan.

'Ini hanya masalah intensitas waktu pertemuan kami,' pikirku.

Tapi kini aku tahu bahwa semua bukan hanya tentang itu.

Alois semakin jauh dari jangkauanku dan rasanya menyakitkan saat membayangkan ada orang lain yang kini menjadi 'dunia'-nya.

Kini Alois tak lagi membutuhkan pelukan menenangkan. Setidaknya, tidak dari ibu dan kakak perempuannya.

Dan sebelum rasa sesak yang membuatku mual ini semakin membuncah, kuputuskan untuk langsung melesat menuruni tangga menuju pintu rumah. Aku tahu, Alois bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun.

Aku hanya berlari dari tengah tangga ke luar. Tak lebih dari lima menit. Tapi napasku terengah-engah seperti orang berlari _sprint_ tiga putaran.

Dadaku…

Mataku yang dulu sering dipuji secemerlang zamrud oleh Dad, memantulkan awan kelabu yang berarak di antara ranting-ranting kering di musim gugur. Membuatku berpikir betapa mudahnya jika aku ini hanya awan atau pohon yang hanya menjalani apa yang digariskan tanpa perlu merasakannya.

Ah… betapa aku merindukan Dad.

Juga orang-orang lain yang sudah pergi mendahuluiku.

Termasuk 'dia'.

Sebelum rasa rindu pada mereka makin menenggelamkan semangatku, kuputuskan untuk melangkah meninggalkan rumah.

**XXX**

"Liz! Kita buat permohonan di pohon ceri, yuk!" celoteh Doll, teman kampusku, dengan nada ceria di tengah hiruk pikuk keramaian di sekitar kami.

_Mid Autumn Festival_ tahun ini terlihat lebih ramai dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Festival yang selalu digelar di London Park setiap pertengahan musim gugur ini selalu diwarnai dengan hal-hal yang paling disukai anak perempuan.

Pernak-pernik, makanan manis, ramalan, dan...

Pohon ceri pengabul permohonan.

Agak konyol menurutku. Bahkan dalam dongeng pun yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan itu 'Peri', kan? Bukannya 'Ceri'. Dan aku tak percaya dongeng.

Hanya karena pohon ceri tua di utara taman itu masih hijau di pertengahan musim gugur, masih berdaun lebat tatkala pohon-pohon lain mulai mengalami kebotakan akut, berbunga di saat tanaman lain harus berdiet karena tempatnya berfotosintesis menghilang dicuri musim, orang-orang menganggapnya ajaib.

Aneh memang, sebelum-sebelumnya pohon itu baik-baik saja. Dalam hal menjalani siklusnya di musim gugur, maksudku. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya tahun ini, tapi kurasa itu ada penjelasannya dalam ilmu biologi.

Aku tak percaya pada keajaiban dan aku tak percaya bahwa pohon itu ajaib.

Hal yang membawaku berdiri di bawah pohon ini, bersiap mengikat kertas berisi permohonanku yang entah terkabul entah tidak di salah satu dahan kurus yang terjulur dan dipenuhi kertas permohonan lain yang berderet-deret, bukanlah karena akal sehatku berbalik memercayai keajaiban.

Aku hanya ingin menikmati kekonyolan.

Yah… meskipun terselip sedikit pengandaian yang membuatku berpikir, 'Senangnya jika permohonanku terkabul'.

Oh, yeah! Aku memang konyol!

Apa bedanya aku dengan semua orang yang sudah mengikatkan permohonan berderet-deret di dahan itu?

_PLEK!_

Aku menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk bahuku. Doll dan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kau minta apa, Liz? Pacar? Hihi," godanya.

"Haduh… laki-laki yang ada saja belum habis kutolak semua. Mau minta yang baru? Tidak, deh! _Thanks_!" sahutku dengan nada berkelakar.

"Eh, hati-hati, Liz! Nanti bisa kena karma, lho! Kalau nanti kau jadi perawan tua bagaimana? Hiii… aku sih tak mau. Kau kan tak mungkin mengharapkan Ciel la-"

_DEG!_

Ada lonjakan kuat di dadaku saat nama itu disebut. Rasanya seperti disengat berjuta-juta lebah. Tepat di jantungku. Aku...

"Li-Lizzie, maaf ya...," lirih Doll takut-takut. Mungkin karena dia melihatku membeku dengan wajah sepucat mayat. Ya, kurasa begitu.

"Mm... tak apa...," sahutku sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum. Namun itu malah membuat raut bersalah di wajah berbintik sahabatku bertambah jelas. Aku tak mau melihatnya.

"Hm… kurasa aku tahu apa yang kau minta, Doll!" seruku dengan nada ceria sembari menggamit lengannya.

"Eh? Apa?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikapku yang tiba-tiba.

"Mm…," aku memijit dagu sebentar. Pura-pura berpikir meskipun sebenarnya aku tak memerlukannya. "Pasti kau minta supaya Joker melamarmu selepas kita lulus, hihi…"

_BLUSH!_

Wajah Doll pun langsung memerah, pertanda bahwa tebakanku benar. Cita-citanya memang ingin menikah di usia muda, kurasa.

Kalau cita-citaku…

_SERR~~_

Aku merapatkan mantelku saat embusan angin terasa semakin kencang. Dinginnya mulai menggigit kulit. Sementara itu dedaunan ceri yang masih tetap keras kepala tinggal meskipun hampir setiap hari di-_bully_ oleh angin jahat musim gugur, bergemerisik lembut di telinga kami.

Langit sudah segelap tirai beludru hitam. Meski begitu, suasana festival yang digelar di sebelah selatan taman masih tampak meriah. Berkebalikan dengan tempatku dan Doll berdiri. Tempat ini sepi. Hanya ada kami berdua.

Tampaknya ini bukan jam ideal untuk membuat permohonan.

"Pulang, yuk!" ajakku pada cewek berambut coklat tersebut. Doll sedikit terhenyak, namun dia langsung mengangguk saat menatapku.

Aku tak tahu wajah seperti apa yang kupasang hingga Doll yang biasanya betah berlama-lama di acara semacam ini menurut dengan mudahnya. Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, mataku… panas.

Kini aku hanya ingin secepatnya pulang, mengunci diri di kamar, dan tenggelam dalam kenangan bersama seseorang.

Ciel…

"Maaf, ya Liz…," ujar Doll kembali. Kali ini lebih mirip gumaman.

Aku menggeleng cepat, memantapkan hati.

Aku. Tidak. Boleh. Menangis.

Setidaknya, tidak di sini.

"Tak apa. Aku tak apa. Tak apa-apa kan kalau kita langsung pulang saja?" tanyaku memastikan kalau-kalau Doll keberatan. Ini di luar rencana kami yang sudah sepakat untuk pulang larut.

"Iya," jawabnya lemah. Aku tersenyum sambil menggamit tangannya.

"Jangan bertampang begitu! Nanti kupungut, lho!"

"Hoe! Memangnya kau pikir aku anjing? Sialan!"

"Ahaha! Ayolah!" aku pun menariknya untuk beranjak dari sana. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, aku melirik pohon yang masih berdiri gagah di belakang kami dengan ekor mata.

Katakan aku ini konyol, tapi kini yang kuinginkan hanya satu.

Semoga permohonanku terkabul.

**End of Lizzie's PoV**

**XXX**

**Normal's PoV**

Selain Lizzie dan Doll, ternyata ada orang lain di sana. Seorang pemuda tampan berkacamata yang sejak tadi mengamati mereka di antara rerimbunan dedaunan ceri. Bertengger di salah satu dahan dekat tempat mereka mengikatkan permohonan. Namun dua gadis itu tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Bukan.

Tepatnya tak bisa.

"Wah, wah… ternyata manusia itu memang aneh, ya? Mana ada pohon ceri yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan!" serunya sambil mengambil satu ikatan kertas di dahan dekat kepalanya. "Coba kita lihat apa ini, hm…"

Tak lama tawanya meledak.

"Bwahaha! Masa meminta hal seperti ini pada pohon! Kalau pohon ini bisa membuatnya naik jabatan, harusnya pohon ini sudah jadi bos!" kikiknya sambil meremat dan membuang kertas yang baru saja dia baca. Setelah itu dia meraih kertas yang lain.

"Ini, lagi! Pohon saja tak pernah pacaran, dia minta supaya diberi keberanian untuk menembak cewek yang disukainya. Dasar!" ujarnya sambil membuang kertas di tangannya kembali. Tak tertarik untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak kali ini.

"Ha~~ tak adakah orang yang membuat permohonan menarik? Kupikir mampir ke sini di waktu _off_ bakal asyik," pemuda itu menghela napas panjang sambil menatap langit malam.

"Mm… tapi… gadis pirang tadi menarik, ya?" ucapnya. "Kenapa waktu bicara dengan temannya tadi dia kelihatan sedih?"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke kiri, ke arah dahan tempat gadis yang dia maksud mengikatkan permohonannya. Ya, gadis itu mengikat kertas permohonannya tepat di dahan sebelah paha si pemuda. Namun seperti manusia yang lain, dia tak menyadari keberadaan pemuda yang satu ini.

Pemuda itu memang bukan manusia.

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang dengan lingkar kuning aneh tersebut ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu saat mengikatkan permohonannya. Berbeda dari orang-orang sebelumnya, tak ada raut percaya di wajahnya. Namun cahaya di kedua _emerald_-nya menunjukkan keseriusan yang dalam. Seolah seluruh hidupnya dia kerahkan untuk permohonannya yang satu itu.

"Dia minta apa, sih?" gumamnya. Penasaran juga pada akhirnya. Sambil menebak-nebak apa permintaan gadis itu, dia melepas ikatan kertas milik si gadis dengan hati-hati.

"Pacar? Kesuksesan? Kebahagiaan? Cita-cita? Apa, ya?" dengan hati-hati dibukanya gulungan kertas tersebut. Matanya langsung melebar begitu tahu bahwa tak ada satupun tebakannya yang benar. Namun, yang membuatnya lebih terkejut bukanlah itu. Permintaan gadis itu benar-benar…

"Menarik sekali!" serunya di saat kedua lensa kacamatanya memantulkan tulisan tangan rapi yang isinya…

**Dear, God… Aku ingin mati sebelum ulang tahunku berikutnya - Lizzie**

"Baru kali ini ada manusia yang berani menantang kematian. Padahal dia tidak kelihatan sekarat. Mm… coba kulihat sebentar!"

Pemuda itu merogoh saku jas formalnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari sana. Dia membolak-balik isinya dengan cepat dan tak lama kemudian berhenti. Di kedua lensa kacamatanya kini terpantul sesosok gadis pirang berwajah rupawan yang sama persis dengan gadis pembuat permohonan tersebut.

Di lembar yang sama, terdapat semua informasi yang berkaitan dengan si gadis.

"Elizabeth Middleford, ya?" gumamnya sambil membaca biodata si gadis dengan seksama. "Hm… tanggal kematiannya masih lama."

Pemuda itu tercenung sejenak.

"Ah! Bukankah kematian itu bidangku? Mungkin aku bisa membantu mengabulkan permohonannya, iya kan?" pemuda itu kembali merogoh saku jasnya. Kini dia mengeluarkan sebuah bolpoin.

"Tapi apa aku boleh mengubah isi buku ini semauku, ya? Apalagi aku masih junior," lirihnya sambil membolak-balik buku bersampul coklat tersebut.

"Mm… mungkin tak apa-apa. Tugas 'Tuhan' kan mengabulkan permohonan manusia. Mm… karena permintaannya begitu, kuubah tanggalnya saja deh…," ujarnya sambil mencoret sesuatu di lembar milik Elizabeth, namun urung menuliskan sesuatu yang baru.

"Kapan, ya?" diliriknya tanggal kelahiran si gadis sebelum bergumam, "Sebelum ulang tahun berikutnya, ya?"

Pemuda itu pun menorehkan tulisan baru di atas coretan yang dia buat.

"Yup! Selesai! Mm… tapi...," ujarnya sambil memijit dagunya. "Oh, iya!"

Pemuda itu kembali menuliskan sesuatu di lembar yang sama, namun kali ini di ujung bawah halaman. Sebuah tanda tangan dan tulisan cetak yang terbaca sebagai...

**Ronald Knox – Death God**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Jangan sambit sy karena bikin fic chaptered padahal chaptered yang lain kagak diapdet.**

**Sy lagi pengen curcol#PLAKK#abaikan**

**Thanks for Read and Reviews, Guys!**


	2. The Young Death God

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/OOC/Angst/Supernatural**

**Ronald x Lizzie**

**Karena ini pair yang tidak populer, sy senang banget masih ada yang mau baca, review, dan fav fic ini, My Ow!**

**Thanks to:**

**NHL-chan, **RaFa LLight S.N**, kuroimo, **freyachairette**, Ashinka, **Cierucherry**, Mayumi Miyahara, **Ludira Seta**, Cyrien CR**

**Thanks a lot for your read and reviews, all readers!**

**SELAMAT IDUL FITRI JUGA BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN :3**

**Then, ENJOY!**

* * *

**THE YOUNG DEATH GOD**

**XXX  
**

**LIZZIE'S PoV**

**.**

Aku menutup novel di pangkuanku seraya menghela napas panjang. Kurasa aku sudah memilih novel yang salah. Terlalu picisan. Aku tak tahu kenapa Miss Angela merekomendasikan novel ini padaku kemarin. Apa pustakawan itu tak tahu bahwa kisah ini… mirip kisahku?

Aku juga tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan supir bus ini. Tidakkah dia punya lagu lain yang tidak terlalu _girly_ seperti '_The One That Got Away_'-nya Katy Perry? _Please_, kurasa usianya sudah lewat dari setengah abad.

Entah kenapa rasanya… semua salah.

"Ha…," kupijit pelipisku yang berdenyut sambil menyandarkan kepala di sandaran kursi. Mataku menerawang ke luar, menatap jajaran pertokoan yang seolah berjalan menjauh. Hanya lewat. Tak berbekas di otakku sama sekali. Yang kupikirkan justru…

_Adakah yang lebih indah dari cinta?_

Kalimat terakhir yang kubaca di novel tadi dan itu sungguh membuatku berpikir.

Apa yang indah dari cinta? Sepanjang yang kutahu, cinta membuatku sakit. Cinta mengungkungku dalam kepedihan. Aku bahkan tak lagi mengenal apa itu indah.

_God_, kurasa aku mulai sama picisannya dengan novel itu. Senyum hambar pun tersungging di bibirku. Namun senyumku menghilang tatkala lagu yang diputar sang supir mencapai bagian _bridge_.

_That damn lyrics_…

"Permisi. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria muda berdiri di sebelah kursi kosong di sampingku.

"Ya, silakan," jawabku. Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum lebar sebelum menghenyakkan pantat di kursi sebelahku. Merasa tak lagi punya urusan dengannya, aku pun kembali melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyanya kemudian. Mau tak mau aku menoleh ke arahnya lagi.

"Aku?" tanyaku.

"Mm… tong sampah di seberang sana, kurasa," jawab pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela. Aku tahu itu sindiran.

"Oh," jawabku singkat.

"Oke, tampaknya kau sedang asyik merenung. Aku tak akan mengganggu," pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah. Kutilik dia dari atas ke bawah.

Pertama melihatnya, saat dia meminta izin untuk duduk di sebelahku, hal pertama yang terbersit di pikiranku adalah… kutu buku.

Kacamata besar berbingkai hitam dan kemeja _plus sweater _lengan buntung yang dia kenakanlah yang membuatku berpikiran seperti itu. Namun saat dilihat dari dekat, kurasa _image_ itu sedikit bergeser.

Aku tak tahu apakah rambutnya yang berbeda warna itu asli atau dicat. Coklat di bagian atas kemudian hitam di bagian bawah dan ditata tak terlalu rapi. Bentuk kacamatanya juga tidak biasa. Pentagonal. Bukankah itu terlalu _trendy_ untuk ukuran seorang kutu buku? Apalagi saat melihat dua bola di balik kaca bening itu. Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi saat sadar bahwa kedua orb _zamrud_-nya dilingkari oleh cincin kuning yang aneh. Apa itu lensa kontak model baru? Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas kedua bola matanya tampak seperti saturnus, planet hijau bercincin. Eksentrik sekali.

Kemudian saat bicara… aku tahu pasti bahwa orang di sampingku ini bukanlah kutu buku.

"Aku mau ke kampus," jawabku akhirnya.

"Oh! Aku juga mau ke kampus. Aku pindahan dan belum pernah ke sana. Kau tahu Saint Claire?" tanyanya.

"Itu kampusku," seruku.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Berarti kau teman pertamaku, ya? Oh, iya! Perkenalkan," dia tampak _excited _ketika mengulurkan tangan padaku. Aku membalasnya. "Ronnie Knoxie!"

Aku menaikkan kedua alis. Nama yang agak aneh. Membuatku memikirkan sebuah dongeng fantasi klasik di mana tokoh-tokohnya berupa makhluk kecil berterbangan di tengah hutan. _Pixie._

"Oke, ralat. Ronald Knox," jelasnya kemudian. "Kau percaya namaku parah begitu?"

"_Well_, aku tak kenal kau jadi aku hanya bisa memercayai apa yang kau katakan," jawabku seraya mengulas senyum. "Elizabeth Middleford."

"Oh, kau di jurusan apa?" tanya Ronald lagi.

"Seni rupa. Kau?"

"_Godness_! Tampaknya kau memang sudah ditakdirkan jadi teman pertamaku. Aku juga di jurusan yang sama!" jelasnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi antusiasmenya. "Hm, jadi aku bisa bertanya macam-macam tentang kampus padamu, dong!"

"Tak masalah," ujarku sembari mengangkat bahu sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap pemandangan di luar bus. Sebuah bangunan antik nan megah di kejauhan menyadarkanku akan sesuatu. "Ah, kita harus turun di halte depan."

**XXX**

Sesuai janji, aku memulai hari bersama Ronnie Knoxie menjelajah kampus. Ruang rektor, ruang dosen, ruang administrasi, ruang kelas, gedung olahraga, perpustakaan, galeri, lab, kantin, yah… semuanya. Menurutku dia pemuda yang sangat enerjik. Dia selalu antusias bertanya dan berkomentar tentang macam-macam hal. Sedikit banyak dia membantuku melupakan dua kesalahan di pagi hari tadi -novel dan Katy Perry- yang sempat membuatku _gloomy_.

"Wah… tempat ini besar juga, ya!" ujar Ronald setelah kami selesai berkeliling. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku melihat-lihat."

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Jadi, ngapain kita di sini?" tanya Ronald sambil melihat sekeliling pelataran kampus yang sepi. Tempat kami berada saat ini. Hari ini matahari tak kelihatan. Mungkin itu yang membuat tempat ini sepi. Suram. Dingin. Hanya ada aku dan Ronald.

"Aku menunggu temanku. Kalau kau mau masuk duluan, duluan saja," jawabku sambil merapatkan mantel yang kukenakan.

"Oh… ya sudah. Kutemani. Kau sudah menemaniku tadi. Masa mau kutinggal. Jam berapa kelas kita?" tanyanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Setengah jam lagi. Masuk saja. Kau hanya pakai baju begitu, nanti kedinginan," ujarku sambil menunjuk pakaian yang dia kenakan. _Sweater_ buntung nan tipis itu mana bisa menghalau dingin?

"Ah! Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Manis sekali!"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku jengah sebelum mendapati sosok yang kutunggu tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri kami. Doll. Dia mengangkat tangannya, mengatakan aku hadir tanpa kata sambil terus berjalan ke arah kami. Baru saja aku hendak mengucapkan sesuatu sesampainya dia di hadapanku, gadis dengan wajah berbintik manis itu menarik tanganku, menyeretku menjauh dari Ronald.

"Hei!" protesku. Doll tampak tak peduli. Dia malah sibuk curi-curi pandang ke belakang punggungku. Penasaran, aku pun memutar leher untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat. Namun gadis itu melarangku dan berbisik 'sstt'. Membuatku mengernyitkan alis.

"Oke, jujur padaku!" ujarnya semangat. Namun dia mengatakannya dengan suara pelan. Masih –tetap- curi-curi pandang ke arah yang sama. Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku dan memberinya ekspresi 'apa sih yang kau bicarakan?'. _Well_, aku tak ingat pernah berbohong padanya. Doll tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berkata, "Si tampan itu siapa? Pacar barumu?"

Aku melebarkan kedua mataku.

"_God_! Apa yang ada di kepalamu hanya hal-hal macam itu?" desisku sambil melirik Ronald. Oh, oke! Itu hal yang bodoh karena mungkin sekarang pemuda itu tahu kalau kami membicarakannya. Dia memerhatikan kami ternyata. Aku pun segera menghadap Doll kembali.

"Jawab saja. Iya bukan?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" desisku lagi. Kali ini _plus_ pelototan tajam.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kupikirkan kalau melihatmu berdiri di sebelah cowok ganteng yang… —sepertinya aku belum pernah lihat dia— setelah semua cowok yang mati-matian menjejerimu di sepanjang koridor kemarin-kemarin selain… _he's special_?" jelas Doll panjang lebar. Syukurlah dia tetap menahan suaranya supaya tetap berbisik.

"_Insane_! Dia itu anak baru. Kami kebetulan bertemu di bus dan dia memintaku memberi tahunya segala hal tentang kampus. Jelas?"

"_Really_…?" Doll mengerling nakal. Aku tahu dia sedang menggodaku, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk mengangkat tangan sambil berkata '_whatever_' tanpa suara, berbalik, dan berjalan cepat ke Ronald. Kuabaikan suara cempreng Doll yang berteriak…

"LIZZIE!"

**XXX**

Aku menarik napas panjang, menatap puas pada sketsa yang baru selesai kugoreskan, kemudian melirik tajam pada sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah membicarakanku dengan nyamannya meski nyata-nyata aku mendengar setiap ejaan kata yang mereka lontarkan. Catat ini!

MEREKA MEMBICARAKANKU TEPAT DI SAMPING TELINGA KIRIKU!

"Lizzie itu sebenarnya banyak yang naksir, tapi yah… kau lihat sendiri kan kalau dia itu…," sepertinya karena tahu aku menoleh, sang pemudi yang tak lain adalah Doll mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Ronald, sang pemuda. Berbisik. Namun yang paling tak kusuka adalah…

"Oooh…"

… cara Ronald melihatku saat mengatakannya. Kedua matanya berbinar seolah menertawakan sesuatu dan sesuatu itu pastilah aku.

"Oke, cukup. Apa kalian tak punya tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk membicarakanku selain di sebelahku? Kalian bebas ke mana saja sebelum dosen datang, lho!" ujarku dengan nada manis sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pensil ke buku sketsa di atas meja. Lagipula, kenapa mereka jadi akrab banget begitu?

"Kau lihat, kan?" celetuk Doll pada Ronald.

"Oh, iya ya! Ahaha," jawab Ronald kemudian. Oke, mereka berdua mulai _random_ dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dengan ekspresi menuntut penjelasan.

"Doll bilang kau manis," ujar Ronald sambil menyambar buku sketsaku.

"Hei!" seruku. Aku tak keberatan dia melihat-lihat, tapi kenapa main sambar-sambar saja, sih? Pakai bilang manis, pula! Meskipun katanya Doll yang bilang...

"Kau suka melihat bintang?" tanya sambil menatap lurus-lurus ke mataku. Aku tahu dia sedang membahas coretanku barusan. Gambar dua orang yang duduk berdampingan memunggungi kami. Mereka berdua mendongak, menatap bintang di atas atap.

"Mm… entahlah. Gambar itu yang ada di kepalaku, jadi ya… kuwujudkan," jawabku. "Aku tahu itu tema yang sangat biasa. Itu hanya corat-coret."

"Bagus, kok! Entah kenapa, kebersamaan mereka di gambar ini terasa… manis," ucap Ronald dengan senyum khas yang sejak tadi dia perlihatkan. Sedikit jahil, namun tulus. "Kau menggambarnya dari hati. Kau setuju Doll?"

"Ya," Doll mengangguk saat Ronald menyodorkan gambar itu padanya. "Dia memang selalu menggambar dari hati, kok!"

Doll menyeringai lebar padaku dan aku tak tahu maksudnya.

"Wow! Yang ini keren!" kami berdua menoleh bersamaan mendengar pekikan dari mulut Ronald.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Begitu melihat air muka Doll yang tiba-tiba suram, aku tahu bahwa gambar yang Ronald maksud adalah…

"HEI!" kini ganti pemuda eksentrik itu yang memrotes tatkala aku merebut buku sketsaku dari tangannya. Beruntung, penyelamatku datang.

"Siang, _Class_!"

"Ada dosen," yeah, aku jadi punya alasan.

"Apa salahnya berisik? Kita seniman!"

"Keluarkan saja buku sketsamu sendiri!"

"Tapi aku belum selesai meli-"

"HEI! YANG DI SANA! JANGAN BERISIK!" kami berdua langsung mematung ketika ditunjuk oleh sang dosen yang… eh? Baru kusadari kalau itu bukan Mr. Chamber, dosen kami yang biasa. Pantas. Mr. Chamber mana pernah membentak mahasiswanya begitu? Kalau itu dia, mungkin dia bakal kegeeran karena berpikir kami membicarakan ketampanannya.

"Bagus! Tetap diam seperti itu! Selamat siang. Perkenalkan, aku William T. Spears. Aku di sini untuk menggantikan Mr. Chamber yang sedang berlibur sementara waktu," jelasnya dengan gaya kaku. Rambut kelimis serta kacamata dan jas formalnya yang serba hitam menambah segala kekakuan dalam tampilan fisiknya. Oke, kurasa kepribadiannya sama kakunya. Tak ada yang berani bertanya apa kepanjangan 'T' pada namanya.

Hei! Mana pantas seorang dosen 'Ekspresi Seni' bertampang datar begitu?

"Oh, ya ampun!" desis Ronald yang duduk di sampingku. Sepertinya dia berpikiran sama denganku.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai pelajarannya. Kau!" aku nyaris terlonjak ketika dosen kaku tersebut sudah berdiri di depan Ronald yang tengah menguap. "Perhatikan apa yang aku katakan!"

Wajah datar Mr. Spears dan wajah berkerut Ronald memberiku sebuah pemandangan yang unik. Namun daripada itu, aku lebih tertarik memerhatikan kenyataan yang satu ini. Di balik kacamata bergagang hitam sang dosen dan sang mahasiswa, terdapat sepasang bola mata dengan warna dan motif yang sama persis. Mata saturnus.

Sedikit membuatku heran di awal, namun akhirnya aku sadar akan satu hal.

'Sepertinya itu memang model lensa kontak yang sedang tren.'

**End of Lizzie's PoV**

**XXX**

**Normal PoV**

Pemuda berkacamata pentagon itu duduk termangu di atas genting gedung fakultas bahasa dan seni. Jangan tanya padaku bagaimana dia naik ke atas genting gedung berlantai delapan tersebut. Yang jelas, hal itu mudah baginya. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya terpaku pada sebuah buku kecil bersampul coklat di tangan kirinya. Angin mempermainkan beberapa helai rambut coklatnya yang halus. Namun akhirnya tatanan rambut lurus itu malah diacak-acak sendiri oleh sang empunya.

"Argh! Bingung!" ujarnya sambil menjatuhkan punggungnya di genting merah. Kedua _orb_ hijaunya terpaku ke langit sementara kedua tangannya terbentang lebar-lebar di samping tubuhnya. Dia biarkan buku kecilnya terlepas dari genggaman dan terkapar tak berdaya di dekat ujung-ujung jarinya.

"Semakin kupikirkan, aku semakin tak mengerti kenapa dia ingin mati. Dia hanya… seperti gadis biasa."

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Ronald itu tercenung memikirkan seseorang. Elizabeth Middleford. Gadis yang dia temui di bus tadi pagi. Gadis yang seharian ini menjadi temannya. Gadis yang membuat permohonan mencengangkan di pohon ceri London Park. Gadis yang…

… dia ubah tanggal kematiannya.

Ya, dia adalah Ronald Knox, dewa kematian yang beberapa waktu lalu mencoba untuk mengabulkan permohonan seorang gadis bernama Elizabeth Middleford. Permohonan untuk mati. Sejak merubah tanggal kematian gadis cantik itu, _death god_ muda itu jadi sedikit tak tenang. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya apakah yang diperbuatnya benar? Yang paling membuatnya penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan bagi seorang Lizzie meminta hal seperti itu?

Karena itu, begitu tahu bahwa dia dikirim untuk mengawasi dan menyelesaikan tugas di kampus tempat gadis itu kuliah –yang dia ketahui dari _note_-nya—, pemuda itu bertekad mencari tahu tentang sang gadis juga.

"Mm… dia jadi bersikap aneh waktu aku mengomentari sketsa terakhir yang kulihat. Kenapa, ya?" Ronald tampak berpikir keras. Sketsa itu adalah sketsa wajah seseorang. Laki-laki atau perempuan, dia tak tahu pasti karena dia belum sempat melihatnya dengan detail.

"Jangan-jangan ada hubungannya!" cetusnya.

"Tapi apapun itu, aku akan membuatnya mati muda. Apa itu hal yang benar?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Siapa yang kau buat mati muda?" Ronald mendongak sedikit dan mendapati seseorang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Eh, senior! Sudah datang?" _death god_ muda itu bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk sambil menyisir bagian rambutnya yang hitam dengan jari-jari. Walau terlihat tenang, jauh di dalam hati dia berharap sang senior tak memperpanjang pembicaraan mengenai 'membuat seseorang mati muda'.

"Ya, kerjaanku banyak. Asyik ya, kau! Kulihat kau malah lebih banyak bermain-main," ujarnya dengan nada sarkartis.

"Hehe…," Ronald menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Senior, sih! Pakai menyamar sebagai dosen…"

"Kau mau mereka semua berpikir kalau aku ini mahasiswa abadi?" Ronald langsung merinding begitu sang senior yang tak lain adalah William T. Spears, dosen 'Ekspresi Seni' yang –katanya— menggantikan Mr. Chamber itu, menjawab dengan nada dingin. Rasanya ada jarum-jarum es tak kasat mata yang meluncur bersama kata-katanya.

William juga seorang dewa kematian dengan pangkat lebih tinggi dari Ronald. Karena itulah Ronald memanggilnya senior dan karena itu pulalah sang dosen pengganti memiliki bola mata yang sama dengannya. Bola mata saturnus. Semua dewa kematian memiliki mata seperti itu. Mata yang bisa melihat jiwa dan masa lalu seseorang.

"Kita memang hanya ditugaskan untuk mengawasi, tapi kita juga harus tetap mencari informasi. Jangan terlalu banyak main!" lanjutnya lagi. Ronald kembali meringis. Namun tak berapa lama wajahnya berubah serius.

"Memangnya di sini akan ada kejadian apa, Senior?"

"Itu yang akan kita cari tahu. Tapi ingat! Jangan sekali-sekali melakukan hal yang tidak perlu! Bagaimana nyawa-nyawa itu melayang, itu hak Tuhan," ucapan William barusan membuat Ronald tercenung. Pemuda itu berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati buku kecilnya masih tergeletak di tempat yang sama. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk memungutnya dan kembali membuka-buka _note_ kecil tersebut. _Death list_. _List_ kematian.

'Benar juga. Yang menulis ini semua kan _big boss_. Kalau aku mengubahnya, seharusnya Dia tahu, kan? Apa ini artinya tak apa-apa?' pikirnya.

"Kenapa melihat _death list_-mu sampai begitu? Seperti baru pertama kali melihatnya saja," pertanyaan tajam yang terlontar dari mulut William langsung membuat pikiran Ronald buyar.

"Ah, tidak kenapa-kenapa kok senior. Aku hanya melihat-lihat beberapa orang yang kutemui di sini. Kalau dilihat dari tanggalnya… berarti seminggu lagi, ya?"

Sejenak keduanya terdiam. Angin musim gugur sama sekali tak membuat mereka kedinginan. Angin jahat yang biasanya mampu merontokkan dedaunan di pepohonan raksasa itu hanya sanggup menggoyang ujung rambut mereka. Ronald menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah sang senior kembali ketika pria _raven_ itu menghela napas dan berkata…

"Ya, seminggu lagi tempat ini akan jadi lautan darah. Kita hanya berdua, jadi pastikan _death scythe_-mu bekerja dengan benar. Jangan biarkan iblis mengambil pekerjaan kita secuil pun!"

Ronald menenggak ludah. Kenapa tepat sekali? Seminggu lagi itu kan…

**XXX**

Gadis berambut pirang itu duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil mendongak menatap langit. Tak ada bintang malam ini, begitu pikirnya. Dia memejamkan mata, menikmati desau angin malam yang sebenarnya mengerikiti wajahnya sejak tadi. Dihiraukannya dingin yang merembes dari lantai tanpa alas di bawahnya. Dibiarkannya sendi-sendi tubuhnya mengilu terhantam angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyakitkan. Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa dia hanya mengenakan piyama tidur seadanya.

Kedua bola hijau cemerlangnya membuka sesaat setelah sebuah pertanyaan kembali berkelebat di otaknya.

_Adakah yang lebih indah dari cinta?_

'_God_! Kenapa novel picisan itu lagi?' desisnya dalam hati. Akhirnya, gadis itu pun sadar. Dia tak akan berhenti memikirkannya sampai menemukan jawabannya.

Gadis itu, Lizzie, mengangkat buku sketsa di pangkuannya. Sebuah siluet sempurna wajah seseorang terpantul di kedua hijau cerahnya yang menggelap di bawah langit. Siluet yang tadi siang tak ingin dia perlihatkan kepada Ronald.

Ya, karena yang satu ini dia buat hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ciel…," lirihnya seraya memeluk buku sketsanya erat-erat. Tepatnya memeluk goresan yang memerangkap setiap senti permukaan wajah pemuda tercintanya itu. Ciel Phantomhive.

Perlahan namun pasti, bulir-bulir bening meluncur tanpa hambatan di kedua pipinya mulusnya. Tak lama kemudian, bahunya ikut berguncang. Gadis itu tahu, inilah resiko jika dia berani menyebut namanya. Sakit. Sakit karena dia tahu orang yang dia panggil namanya itu tak akan datang. Tak akan pernah datang.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba saja gadis itu tercekat.

_Adakah yang lebih indah dari cinta?_

Masih di antara isakan lemahnya, Lizzie tersenyum hambar. Rasanya kini dia tahu jawabannya.

Mati.

Ya, baginya saat ini sesuatu yang lebih indah dari cinta adalah… mati.

Kalau mati bisa membuatnya bersama selamanya dengan Ciel, maka itu adalah hal yang paling indah baginya.

Benar, kan?

Lizzie menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Meski tangisnya telah berhenti, dia tak menghapus jejak-jejak basah di kedua belah pipinya. Gadis itu mendongak sekali lagi ke langit. Sepercik kilau bintang tertangkap oleh retina matanya sebelum dia kembali mengatupkan keduanya.

'_Dear God_… kabulkanlah permohonanku…,' bisiknya dalam hati.

Lizzie, tahukah kau bahwa seorang _death god_ muda telah mendengar dan mengabulkan doamu?

Bersabarlah...

Satu minggu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Di sini RonaldxLizzie-nya memang belum berasa, tapi ke depan akan seperti itu. Dan untuk penjelasan2 lebih rinci mengenai death god –yang sy yakin kalian udah tau—#PLAKK# mungkin di chapter2 depan. Yang jelas sy pakai death god ala Bu Yana aja.**

**Last,**

**THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!*bows***


End file.
